THE GREAT FASHION EMERGENCY
by Krad
Summary: A spoof of the real inuyasha story. Complete with idiocy and bad grammar and published years ago, I couldnt bring myself to take this down. Give it a try, and after all the terrible writing you'll find it's truly just a shortened tale version of Inuyasha


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series that I have mentioned, I do however own fluffy, I have his adoption papers and everything. Sorry to all fluffy fans out there, but he has in face been spayed/neutered. I do not feel pity for you though because if I had not had done this I would have rabid fan girls climbing in my room at night, and I already had to pay for his rabies shots and do not want to pay again. if you do however feel inclined to visit, then do so at your own risk, for he has been to obedience school and knows how to rip a few arms off. Whether he does it on command or in jealousy is beyond me, so no lawsuits. So now, on with the fic!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am not yours to play with you stupid human  
  
Kerbuddy: *ahem * rin? Would you do the honors?  
  
Rin: ok! *runs up with a controller and presses the BIG RED BUTTON, effectively frying sesshy *  
  
Sesshoumaru: *twitch * ow, ow ow.  
  
Kerbuddy: um, rin?  
  
Rin: yeah?  
  
Kerbuddy: what setting was that on?  
  
Rin: um, extra crispy?  
  
Kerbuddy: *sweatdrops *  
  
My fic with no absolute name, maybe it should be called the fashion emergency?  
Inuyasha: Kagome!!! Why are we going back to keade's village already?  
  
Kagome: because! I do not feel like dealing with sesshoumaru when he's PMSing! He's a pain in the ass!  
  
Inuyasha: waitaminute? When did you see sesshoumaru?  
  
Kagome: oh, when I went over his house?  
  
Inuyasha: * choke* *gasp * *dies *  
  
Kagome: Inuyasha? Are you okay? *nudges corpse with toe * What in the hell? Oh well I guess he's dead.  
  
Kikyou: *zanokens over to Inuyasha * HOW DARE YOU DIE AROUND HER!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DIE WITH ME YOU BASTARD!!!!  
  
Inuyasha ghost: *taps Kikyou on shoulder * um. I'm over here?  
  
Kikyou: oh, Inuyasha! You look so incredibly sexy when you're a ghost! *kuggles Inuyasha "accidentally" shoving his elbow in her chest.  
  
Inuyasha ghost: um, thankyou?  
  
Kikyou: oh I have so many things to tell you! like, have you ever seen that monkey?  
  
Inuyasha ghost: um, you mean the one that idiot Nobunaga always kept around?  
  
Kikyou: yeah! Well he said that he would kill naraku for us! Now we can go live in hell, and have our own little demon house, with our own little demon leaves, and our own little demon spawn!!! Won't it be so much fun? * looks at inuyasha with her "Please Believe Me But I'm Lying Look"*  
  
Inuyasha ghost: *dies from lack of brains*  
  
Kikyou: Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha ghost #2: yeah?  
  
Kagome: what the hell is going on?  
  
Kikyou: back off bitch! The eggo is mine!  
  
Kagome: leggo of my eggo!  
  
Kikyou: * gives Kagome the bird*  
  
Kagome: fine, but I get the hot dog!  
  
Kikyou: deal, *shakes hands *  
  
Kagome: throws a box of eggos at Kikyou while Kikyou tosses Kagome Inuyasha ghost #2 *  
  
Kikyou: YES! NOW I SHALL RULE OVER ALL OF THE DEMON WORLD!!!  
  
*onigumo pops up out of nowhere *  
  
onigumo: ahh, Kikyou, what is that strange hard-paper-thingy you have there?  
  
Kikyou: back off crispy the eggo is mine!  
  
Kagome: hey! I dun want the dead Inuyasha! I want the LIVING one!!!  
  
Kikyou: *nervously * well, look at the sundial, gotta fly!!! *jumps on snake thingies and flies away, only to be struck by and anonymous lightning bolt *  
  
Onigumo: HA! Now you are just as burnt as me! You can't resist me now!!!  
  
Burnt Kikyou: oh, onigumo, you look so good right now..  
  
Onigumo: SUCCESS!!!! *dances around throwing flower petal in the air *  
  
Burnt Kikyou: oh onigumo, lets go somewhere private!  
  
*onigumo and Kikyou jump into a huge portal and disappear *  
  
Kagome: ,,,,,,,wow. HEY! WAIT YOU BITCH! I NEED INUYASHA BACK! YOU LITTLE WHORE!  
  
Inuyasha: ghost #2: *sniffle * no body loves me! *cries *  
  
Kagome: I am sorry, but since you are dead I cannot touch you! dammit, now I will be board at night, I want him back now!!!!!  
  
Kerbuddy: *spooky voice * do you really want him back that badly? After all the women he's cheated with on you?  
  
Kagome: WHAT?!? *glares at Inuyasha *  
  
Inuyasha ghost #2: um. I can explain?  
  
Kagome: YOU BASTARD!!! *knocks him out with frying pan that is now slightly cracked *  
  
Kerbuddy: are you SURE you want him back now?  
  
Kagome: hmm. Can I have a few seconds to think it over?  
  
Kerbuddy: *nods *  
  
* Kagome proceeds to make a plus and minus chart on inuyasha's behavior and other *finger quotes * "things" , and well, so far, things weren't looking up for inuyasha just yet.  
  
kerbuddy: are you ready?  
  
Kagome: just a few more minutes to think it over?  
  
Kerbuddy: okay then, think about it as we all go visit shippo.  
  
Kagome: ok, *runs off to find shippo *  
  
Kagome: oh shippo, why are you crying?  
  
Shippo: B-because,,MY DAD WAS TURNED INTO A SKIRT FOR A FAT LIZARD MAN!!!! *sobs *  
  
Kagome: oh no, that terrible shippo!  
  
Shippo: AND THEN MY MOM BECAME A HAT!!!!!! WAAAAAA!!!! *shows Kagome a hat made of a foxes head with little X.X for eyes *  
  
Kagome: woah, you could get a lot of money for this!!!!  
  
Shippo: WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome: aww, shut it you fuzzball, or I'll make you eat shitwads! *swings bag of jumbo marshmallows menacingly?  
  
Shippo: noooooooo~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't feed me those! They make my teeth stick together!!!  
  
*Aya pops up suddenly *  
  
Aya: what is wrong?  
  
Shippou: my parents have been turned into accessory items!!  
  
Aya: really? *stands up *  
  
Shippo: OH MY GOD! YOU'RE WEARING MY DAD!!!! TAKE HIM OFF!  
  
Aya: what this? *points to skirt * I got it at Wal-Mart for only $4.99!!! isn't that such a great deal?  
  
Shippo: *cries harder *  
  
Kagome: Wow, that's a really good deal!  
  
Aya: I know! They almost gave it to me for free! I mean, come on, the thing had been in the forever!  
  
Shippo: HOW CAN YOU BE SO INSENSITIVE!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
Aya: hey! At least you're boyfriend wasn't turned into a frikken feather!!!!!!  
  
Shippo: at least he gets to fly free! My dad has to sniff your ass all day!  
  
Aya: my boyfriend was a lot better then your dad! So lay off! *blinks * OH MY GOD! KAGOME! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT PURSE! IT MATCHES PERFECTLY WITH MY SKIRT!  
  
Shippo: *gasp * *dies *  
  
Aya: hey? It died?  
Duh daaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-shippo and Inuyasha floating out in space-  
  
Inuyasha: where the hell are we?  
  
Shippo: *sniffle * damn bitch, I'll kill her.someday  
  
Portal-thingy-with-arms: Inuyasha, shippo. You can't die now. It's so anti- climactic, and think about kerbuddy's story line, so with my awesome powers, I shall reset the stage-waitaminute! I was supposed to meet with Mr. Pedro! Gotta go!!! *leaves them *  
  
Inuyasha and shippo: NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kagome: hm. I wonder where they went? Oh well, I got some money, you wanna go shopping?  
  
Sesshoumaru: did I just hear someone say shopping?  
  
Kagome: Sesshy! *runs up to sesshoumaru with whom she was cheating on inuyaha. And gives him a big hug *  
  
Aya: OH MY GOD!?! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FABULOS BOA AT?  
  
Sesshoumaru: actually, I got it for only 50 dollars at a discount store in china  
  
Aya: oh my god! You must be a really good shopper to find such a bargain!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I am an excellent shopper as a matter of fact!  
  
Aya: We'll see about that..  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
FEEL FREE TO LEAVE A REVIEW!!!!!!!!! You + review = next chappie! 


End file.
